Butterflies in the Spring Time
by JinxWriter
Summary: Nod takes MK sight seeing. What do they find? A field filled with monarch butterflies! One-shot. MkxNod.


Butterflies in the Spring Time

"Ok, Nod. Where are we going now?" MK asked as Nod lead her through the tall thick grass. MK looked up and saw many wildflowers surrounding them both. They were such beautiful flowers, but the only thing she wondered about was where the heck Nod was taking her.

"Trust me, you're going to love it!" Nod said as he held onto her hand while leading her down a path.

"You told me that the last few thousand times," MK said with a frustrated sigh.

"We're almost there. Stop your yammering," said Nod. After moving a couple of tall grass blades, an outline of a huge tree came into view. Nod jerked MK forward, making her yelp, and headed over for it. Nod jumped up the branches with MK shortly behind. MK was a little slower when it came to jumping at high distances, but Nod was like a speeding bullet. He managed to get to one of the top branches first. Looking down, he saw MK slowly making her way up. By the time she got up she was on the verge of passing out.

"Whoa," Nod saw how tired she looked.

"Thanks for waiting for me," MK said sarcastically with short breaths in between.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, we're finally here," said Nod.

"Now what do you want to show me?" MK asked. Nod directed her eyes to the field of colorful wildflowers, but all she saw was nothing.

"Look closer," Nod said. MK squinted a little harder and saw something that totally took her off guard. As she looked millions of fluttering wings appeared out from the grass and took towards the sky. The fluttering wings belonged to none other than thousands of monarch butterflies flying into the sky!

"Oh, my…" MK managed to get out. The butterflies flew in a giant swirl like a tornado, passing the trees with one big whoosh. MK held out her hands and tried to touch them, but they passed her without even noticing. Out of the blue one monarch stopped in the swirl and noticed the two of them standing there. It curiously flew over and tilted its head, looking at the two.

MK stretched an arm out to touch it. The monarch extended it proboscis and touched her hand, trying to sense it. When it realized that MK was not nectar from a flower or sweet juice from a piece of fruit, it fluttered its wings and took off back to the herd. MK looked back in amazement and Nod just smiled the whole time.

"I can't believe it touched me with its nose," MK said.

"Actually, it's called a proboscis. It helps it feed. I learned that from Nim Galuu," said Nod.

"Oh. Duh," MK should have known what it was.

"How cool is that?" asked Nod. They saw many more butterflies still flying in the same direction.

"It's amazing! It's the first time I saw anything like this," said MK.

"Wanna join in?" Nod asked.

"But your kind of bird _eats _butterflies," said MK.

"Don't worry. I've got another one," said Nod. He whistled loudly and a hummingbird immediately flew over, wearing one of the armored helmets. Nod hopped in the front and patted the saddle, motioning MK to come over. MK obliged and hopped on the back of the bird. "Put your arms around me," Nod said. MK held onto his waist as he jerked the reigns, sending the bird flying. The bird then caught up with the swarm of monarchs and followed them.

The monarchs began to block out the sunlight, making it easier for Nod and MK to see. The hummingbird flew all around the butterflies in circles and in zigzag motion while Nod perfectly remained in control. MK was just amazed by the whole sight, knowing that she would not forget anything like this. Nod looked back at her to see her wide green eyes in amazement.

"MK…" he said.

"Yeah?" MK looked down at him. Suddenly, she saw a look in his eyes that she never seen before. MK quickly knew what that look meant. Leaning in closer, their eyes closed and they found themselves kissing. They both knew a moment was coming like this, but they just never knew when. Right now they finally got their moment and it could not have been better than this. They pulled away and looked onward as the hummingbird took them more in the direction of the flying monarchs.

"I couldn't have asked for a more amazing day than this," MK said resting her head on Nod's shoulder.

"Me neither," Nod agreed. MK chuckled and closed her eyes as the hummingbird took them more into the distance.

It was an amazing spring day indeed.

* * *

FIN

Here's my first MKxNod story. I just had to do one with butterflies and springtime. XD

What do you think? Leave me a review and tell me what ya thought! :)


End file.
